There's a First Time for Everything
by Kimchu
Summary: "She nuzzles her face into his neck kissing it with her lips, her warm breath tickling his skin and she wraps her legs around Eren's waist."


**There's A First Time for Everything  
****EreMika  
Word count: **938  
**Rating:** M**  
A/N: **Wanted to try something new… apologies for any mistakes :c

Mikasa Ackerman's hands fumbled with the flimsy lock as she tried to bolt the door. She'd never done anything like this before. Trembling with nervous anticipation Mikasa turned around to face the bright eyed boy who was staring at her with those-too-bright eyes of his. The two looked each other up and down Eren's intensely green eyes alight with emotion and nerves:  
"Are you sure that you… that you're ready for this Mikasa?" he asks praying that she was still as eager as he was to promise himself to her in other ways. She nodded as she padded over to him in her worn leather boots.  
"Of course I'm sure." She says taking his hands in hers. "You know… if you are."  
"Of course I am." Eren replies squeezing her hands. "I just want to make sure that you are… you know I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."  
Mikasa laughed softly:  
"Pressured?" She says with a grin. "We both know that this… is the way it's supposed to be."  
"Yeah, I know." Eren says filled with a new type of confidence. Mikasa sits down on the bed pulling of her boots and unwrapping the red scarf that Eren had given her as a child from around her neck and pats the space next to her.  
"Are you gonna sit down?" She asks teasingly. Eren grins dumping himself down next to her as he removed his boots. Mikasa smiled as she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, she catches Eren's eyes with her own holding his gaze and he grins.  
"You seem confident." He teases.  
"Oh I'm not." She replies. "I'm as new at this as you are."  
"That's a relief." Eren says. "I was worried… given the way that Jean… looks at you." He adds teasingly.  
"Jean? Oh my god what?" Mikasa replies laughing. "No way, never in a hundred years."  
"Poor Jean." Eren says grinning.  
"He's not my type." Mikasa pulls a face.  
"_Oh_? So who _is _your type?" Eren asks smirking.  
"Hmm… let me think for a moment." Mikasa says clearly teasing him. "Well… I believe… My dream guy is about 170cm tall with dark brown hair… and dreamy green eyes…"  
Eren interrupts her with a kiss on the lips.  
"Sounds familiar." He says mumbling against her lips; Mikasa wraps his arms around him as he pulls her closer deepening the kiss. They kiss passionately as Eren presses against her shoulders gently with his hands slowly pushing her into the mattress.  
"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Mikasa asks pulling gently at his shirt with her fingers, playing with the fabric.  
"Positive, I'm just going with what feels right." He says with a grin.  
"Works for me. Don't stop." She mumbles against his lips, parting them with her tongue. Eren gasps as their kisses become more desperate. They part for breath and Eren grins at her boyishly.  
"What?" She asks shyly from underneath him.  
"I'm just… glad that… you're with me and not… someone else." He says. Mikasa smiles:  
"There's no one else that I'd ever want to be with." Eren grins happily, caught up in the moment, and presses soft kisses to her neck moving down to her collarbone letting his lips linger on her porcelain white skin. Mikasa sighs with content running her fingers through Eren's hair as he massages her collarbone with his lips and tongue. Eren's fingers slowly begin to unbutton Mikasa's standard issue blouse and she squirms under his fingers impatiently. Grinning Eren's fingers quickened sliding her out of her blouse and throwing it to the side. Impatiently Mikasa tugged at his shirt in an effort to get him to remove it completely, Eren obeyed and pulled it over his head and, like he had with her blouse, threw it to the side to be forgotten about. Mikasa runs her hands over his chest, soothing over his strong muscles as they flex underneath her fingertips. She smiles as she draws patterns into his skin. Eren occupies himself with her neck again, kissing and gently biting the tender skin. Mikasa twitches underneath him as his lips grace a soft spot in her neck, he then pays special attention to that area, biting and then soothing with his tongue and lips. Her small whimpers of pleasure provide encouragement and he slowly descends down her neck with his mouth, kissing her collarbone as he slowly moved to her chest.  
Eren blushes unexpectedly unsure whether he should continue or not. Mikasa places a slender finger underneath his chin lifting his head and gazing into his eyes:  
"Eren, we can wait… if you're not ready." She says.  
"No, I'm ready." He replies as they both sit up. Mikasa wraps her arms around him burrowing her face into his neck. Her very presence, her scent, everything about her sends a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Eren pulls her closer to him embracing her and just wanting her to be as close to him as possible. She nuzzles her face into his neck kissing it with her lips, her warm breath tickling his skin and she wraps her legs around Eren's waist. He strokes her hair before mumbling:  
"Lift up." She obeys looking at him with confusion and then with understanding as Eren unbuttoned his uniform pants. Mikasa's hands fumble over her own as the two of them slide out of their remaining clothes. Eren pulls her back into his arms and she nestles against his strong chest.  
"You ready?" He asks.  
"Of course." She says with a small smile as Eren presses her back down against the mattress…


End file.
